SongficJust the way you are
by Skinnybones25
Summary: KazumaxOC Self-Insert. Kazuma is OOC. Didn't try to exactly... Losing the one you love can result with a happy ending especially when she sings he favorite song! SONFIC Just the way you are by Bruno Mars ONE-SHOT!


**I don't own Kaze No Stigma. (Stigma is also apart of a plant..Mainly Flowers...) I do own myself though  
Me: My stupid cat won't stop MEOWING! Anyways... This is a sad story,DUH,so don't cry now.. Not like you will at all. Kazuma is gonna be OOC.**

* * *

_'Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

He looked at the photo. Her brown eyes were showing her happiness. She was so Happy that day. That day was the day she met him. She took pictures with him when they met.

_'Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying'_

Her Brown Bangs were covering her left eye. She brushed it behind her ear a lot. But no matter what she looked perfect.

_'She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeah' _

She was the prettiest girl He's ever met. He told her that every time he saw her. In the past That was a lot.

_'I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me'_

She always neglected herself. She was Insecure. Extremely insecure,She never believed she was beautiful or Pretty. But she was,She just never thought that.

_'And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see'_

He turned off the radio. He did NOT want to remember the past. He took the picture and threw it away.  
"I will forget her." He said.

_'But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "  
I say_

When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
Yeah'

He turned the radio back on. He wanted to hear it one last time.

_'Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday'_

He turned the radio off again this time leaving the house.

"Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say" He heard singing from below him and looked down to see a girl. Brown bangs that fell over her Left eye and they didn't want to move. Her brown eyes filled with sadness. It was her. Ilana,The one he loved,The prettiest girl he ever met.  
"When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)" She was forcing a smile on her face.  
"Why did you leave Kazu? I can't live without you. I must be really ugly and Horrible enough for you to hate me..." The tears fell down her face and her forced smile was gone.  
"You're not Ugly or Horrible. You're Beautiful." He replied before zooming off into the clouds.  
"Huh..." She asked. She saw Kazuma in the clouds. She used wind to blow away the clouds that covered him.  
"KAZUMA!" She yelled hugging him. He was shocked. She was smiling a real smile and a soft smile went on Kazuma's.  
"I missed you too Ilana." He said.

_'When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

Yeah'

* * *

**SONGFIC-JUST THE WAY YOU ARE...**

**Me: WOW HAPPY ENDING FINALLY~ If you read my extras before they were deleted you'd know what I was talking about...  
Kazuma: Nice,It's not all the way Happy but kinda there...  
Me: THANKIES~**

**Me: The SONG is Meant to be there... I don't own Just The Way You Are,Bruno Mars does! **please don't report this... I CAN'T HAVE ANYTHING ON MY RECORD!~


End file.
